disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jenny56852/Dear Nikki...
This was my speech to Nikki. It was so amazing and made her feel so happy that I just had to save it... Ths speech was at around 11:30 PM at 9/9/12 ATTENTION!! PLEASE READ!!!! Now, before I start what's sure to be a very long speech. I'd like to say something. I'm sure you all know my good friend Nikki. Right? Right. Well, this speech is dedicated to her for being such an amazing friend! I have soo many things to say!! SO NIKKI. I'd just like to say, you are awesome bc I always ask you for things and you NEVER complain and you always help me out, no matter what it is. You're nice, you're funny to everyone. You always make me laugh during our chats! (Seriously guys, our convo's are hilarious!) So, we talk about all sorts of things from leolivia, to fanfics to our lives to twitter, to EVERYTHING. We even had that one period admitting our dreams (Yeah um, so not gonna explain that in detail.) We complain about all sorts of things together! From that author's disturbing stories, to Dylan's choices in fashion. We've been through alot together to! During all those dramatic moments in chat, when we were so annoyed. Also, I must admit when you told me "Leo and Olivia are not getting together" that one day. I wanted to punch my screen... I really did. I was so infuriated! Not only bc I thought you werent a true leolivian. But bc all our fangirling would have been a lie. I felt like every single time you and I had gone crazy over videos and pictures about them that you were lying to me. But, eventually I got over it. No body can stay mad you for long even if they tried because you're just naturally lovable! You dont know how many times I've been left gasping for breath bc I wouldnt be able to stop laughing. Like every time you say "IM JUST A FETUS. I'm a mature fetus. But I'm still a fetus!" I swear everytime something "wrong" comes up in a conversation these days it's impossible for me to not think about the fetus line. Also, you've helped me soo many times in math, you're a genius Nikki, honestly. If it werent for you, I'd be failing right now! I cant possibly thank you enough! I dont even know how to express how thankful I am. And like I told you, I'm in your debt now. I will do anything you ask me to do for you in a heartbeat without giving it a second thought because you're that amazing! I'm always gonna help you too Nikki. And I'll try to the best of my ability to help you in any problems you're facing. I'll give you the best possible advice. And if anyone messes with you. THEY WILL hear from me. You dont have to worry about that. I will write them all sorts of things and call them low-life human beings that wouldnt recognize an epic person if they punched them in the face. This speech, does not capture the person that you are at all. B/c that's impossible, they havent and will never invent the words to describe you. They just cant. I hope you know, I'll always be there for you! And I'll help you with any problems. I dedicate this song to you: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pu2XW0GLQ6k And if I could see you, this would be me: http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x370/shadesoffree/gifsandsilly/9ec4ae59.gif I hope you liked this Nikki! You're my friend, my BEST FRIEND, my family, and my sister! God bless you Nikki! You're gonna have a great life ahead of you! (Now, I want whoever decides to reply to this. To write something nice to Nikki. She deserves it. Please! It can be as short as "YAY NIKKI!!!!") ~Jenny *http://disneyskickinit.wikia.com/wiki/User:VballplayerOmg! This is so true nikki is awesome! She's one, if not most, nicest people i've ever met :) 34 minutes ago by Vballplayeredit *http://disneyskickinit.wikia.com/wiki/User:NikkiTheBawsOH MY GOSH. I'M SOBBING OMG. YOU ARE THE BESTESTESTESTESTESTESTESTESTEST FRIEND EVER JENNY :""""""))))))))) <333333333 I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN UNICORNS LIKE EATING FOUR-LEAF CLOVERS SO THAT THEY CAN POOP RAINBOWS OMG. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY GRANDMA LOVES HER HAIRNET AND I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY SISTER LOVES HER DSI. I'M SITTING HERE CRYING AND MY MOM THINKS IM NUTS BUT I'M SITTING HERE CRYING BECAUSE YOU ARE SO ADORABLY ADORABLE. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THIS.. IT MEANS 994823098140239840231840312840821308231 UNIVERSES TO ME AND I THINK IM LIKE OH MY GOD BUT MY EMOTIONS THOUGH I REALLY DON'T EVEN KNOW I'M JUST SITTING HERE CRYING OVER HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH JENNY! I DIDN'T KNOW I MEANT THAT MUCH TO YOU.. IM LIKE SO FLATTERED IT HURTS MY INSIDES :"O <33333333333333333333 AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JENNY<3 SO MUCH. :"))))))))))))) ^THIS CANNOT BE STATED ENOUGH BUT IDEK IVE GOT SO MANY EMOTIONS LIKE IDK I REALLY CANT RIGHT NOW BUT JUST REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU OKAY I JUST LOVE YOU. AND HAILEY THANK YOU SO SO MUCH :) <333333333 YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVER. LIKE I CANT EVEN I'M JUST GOING TO GO SORT OUT MY EMOTIONS ALRIGHT IM JUST GOING TO GO DO THAT <3333333 THANK YOU AGAIN LOVE<3 :''""""""""""""""))))))))))))))))))) <33333 :** xxxxxxxxx 14 minutes ago by NikkiTheBawsedit *OH MY GOD NIKKI. THAT REALLY TOUCHED ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! AGAIN, I, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! IM SPEECHLESS NIKKI!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!! IF IT WERENT FOR YOU. MY LIFE WOULD BE- I JUST CANT EVEN IMAGINE HOW IT WOULD BE. AND YOU DO MEAN THIS MUCH TO ME NIKKI, POSSIBLY MORE! YOU WERE THE FIRST FRIEND I GOT REALLY CLOSE TO ON THIS WIKI AND FOR THAT. I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU. Category:Blog posts